A Christmas Memeory
by disneyqueen
Summary: Since Jackson moved to L.A, the holidays are not the same and he feels more cut off then ever. Can Melissa figure out why and help hi get back into the holidays?


**Here's a oneshort I started working on yestday. It's kind of an Alternate universe/ just a plai future fabfic. I know it's a little early for a christmas story, but it's mainly about the holiday spiirt. I own nothing, but the charaters of Mary, Jane, Kevin, Nick, David, and the plot. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Cody Jackson stares out at the fresh green grass around the school courtyard. All the trees are full of their emerald leaves sparking in the sunlight. People rush around school in jeans and tank tops or short sleeves like in the spring or early autumn. He sighs, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders as he turns around to the entrance. No more school for a whole two weeks for the holiday season. Yet, the holidays couldn't be further from his thoughts. Across the courtyard, people are wishing each other well wishes and merry Christmases, but all those words fall on deaf ears as his eyes lower onto the ground. His old worn out sneakers stare back at him mockingly.

"So, Jackson, got any plans for the holidays?" Melissa Wu asks, breaking into his thoughts.

The tall boy blinks and glances over at the Asian girl walking toward him. A stiff smile as he raises his hand in greeting. Melissa returns the gesture and loops her arm through his and repeats her question. "So, got any plans for the break?"

Jackson shrugs. "Not much, I'm just glad to be off the island."

Melissa nods and continues talking, but her words don't sink into his mind. Nothing feels right, except that he is truly glad to be off the damn island. After living on the island for four months, it was great to be back in the "real world", but something was nagging him. Like something he forgot or something he was supposed to do. It doesn't make any sense as he stares at the girl before him. So compassionate and caring all year round she held it together through all the hard times on the island and back home. Warm brown eyes stare up at him in confusion.

Tugging at his arm, she asks, "Jackson, are you listening to me?"

"Huh, what is it, Mel?" he asks.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come by my house and decorate the tree tonight." Mel asks, a cheerful smile spread across her lips.

Jackson blinks as he sees that they have arrived at her house. Melissa turns around to face him, but he doesn't look at her, lost in his own thoughts. Wires cover the rim around the front door with white lights attached to them. Dull candles sit in the windows waiting to be turned on. Shaking his head, he stares down at his best friend.

Jackson clears his throat and says, "Mel, that's just something for you and your family to do. You wouldn't want me in the way bothering you guys."

"Jackson, it-"

"Look, I'll talk to you later. I have to get home myself, see you around, Mel," he says before walking down the street.

With each step, it seems that the sky gets darker and more lights twinkle on. Most buildings have white blubs across their doors while the trees are covered with the traditional colorful strings. Cars pass by without even slowing down to look. All the bright store lights block out the small ones along the houses as he rushes past them. Traffic flies past him, skidding to stops, turning corners sharply, and with horns blaring every five seconds. No quiet place exists within the city even as Jackson picks up his speed. After twenty minutes, he turns another corner and walks into the park away from everything. Further and further he walks into it and sighs deeply as he scans the area. Despite the warm weather, no children are out playing, all snuggled up with their families, getting ready for the holidays. He takes a deep breath and sits down a bench. Checking his watch, he reads the time with a sigh of frustration, six o'clock already.

How is he supposed to go back with his foster family and celebrate the holiday when he didn't feel it in his heart? Warm wind blows past his face, caressing his cheek like a tender hand. His sharp blue eyes scan the deserted park as the distant green leaves. Sinking down on the bench, he stares up at the sky, but clouds block out the starlight. Closing his eyes, the wind whistles past his ear calling out his name as a memory slips into his mind.

* * *

_Mary Jackson laughs lightly as she races after her young son. "Cody, Cody, slow down."_

_Her five year old son turns around; his cheeks burn from the cold as he waits for his mother to catch up. Fresh snow covers the ground and bare tree branches are laced with thin, perfect lines of snow. Wind has died down, leaving a calm, serene surrounding. Candles glow in the windows, like the twinkling stars overhead. _

_T__he child runs back to his mother and tugs on her gloved hand impatiently. "Mommy, mommy come on, it's time. We have to hurry." Cody says, a large grin spread across his face._

_Mary smiles down at her son and nods. "I'm coming, I'm coming, Cody."_

_Cody pauses and looks down at the ground. Even through the cold and the holiday spirit, he can still smell the alcohol on her breath. He hates his mom drinking. All year round, it is the same thing, but on Christmas and his birthday, she makes a promise to be sober to help him celebrate the events. Shaking his head, he tugs again on her hand and hurries down the street with his mom following close behind. After five minutes, they reach a store by the edge of the park. The child runs inside with a huge grin on his face while his eyes dace with excitement. _

_Going over to the counter, he asks, "did it come, did you get it?"_

_The manager, David, peers over the counter at the child and smirks. "May I help you, Son?"_

_"Did you get them, did you get them?" Jackson repeats again._

_"Cody, show some manners, honey," Mary says, a hidden smile forming at the corners of her lips as she stares down at her son. _

_David looks over at her and smiles as he walks around the counter. "Oh it's fine, Mary. And if," he looks over at the child, "you can hold on for a few more seconds, I'll go get them. We just got some new ones earlier this week."_

_Jackson nods and walks over to his mom again. "He got new ones, mommy," he says, clapping his hands._

_"I heard him, Cody, but remember we can only pick one," Mary says._

_"Why one?" the child asks, his eyebrows furrow in confusion._

_Mary ruffles his sons' hair. "Cause if we have to wait all year, it makes getting each one more special then it would getting things all at once."_

_Jackson opens his mouth to say something, but David cuts him off. "Here they are, Cody. Now which one do you want this time?"_

_Jackson turns around and runs over to the older man as he sets the objects up on a small table. All the figures are so different, some large, some small and some double attached to other objects. One child plays a drum, one plays the symbols, one is riding a sled, and one is carrying a bog of presents. Carefully, he reaches out and traces his fingers over the smooth, heads and tiny hands and moving to the pretty white, rough snowsuits that babies wear. Each of them looks so happy and playful as the child looks over the display. Both adults watch as the child handles each one with tenderness knowing how fragile they were to hold._

_"Which one do you want, Honey?" Mary asks after a few minutes. _

_The child looks over at his mother and then back at the small figures. Leaning in close to the table, he looks at each one closely. Not getting another one for the whole year means it must be a great one. A smile spreads across the child's lips as he turns back to his mother. "Mommy, close your eyes, okay?"_

_Mary glances over at David, smiles, and obeys her son's commend. Jackson looks back and points to the one he wants. David nods and smiles too as he picks it up and hands the treasured object to him. Cradling it in his hands, Jackson turns back to his mother. "Okay, you can look."_

_Mary opens her eyes and smiles. It was a bigger snow baby holding a smaller one as though carrying it to bed after a long fun day in the snow. _

_Gingerly, she picks it up out of Jackson's hand and smiles down at him. "Why this one?"_

_"It's you and me, Mommy. When you hold me like that it makes me smile and I know it makes you smile too," the child explains with a large smile._

_Mary nods, handing it over to David to package. The she bends down in front of her son. "That's the best one to the collection. Now go play outside, I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"_

_Jackson nods and runs outside after saying good bye to David. When his mom comes out, Jackson grabs her arm again. His jacket, gloves, and hat are covered with snow, but his face is bright red with delight as he cries. "Look Mommy, look what I made."_

_Pulling her over, he gestures to the snow angel on the ground. Mary smiles at her son and picks him up. "You know this is the best Christmas eve, ever, do know why?"_

_Jackson shakes his head._

_Kissing his forehead, she says, "Cause you're my little snow baby."_

* * *

Opening his eyes, Jackson stares out at the fresh grass that covers the ground. No time for snow angels, not since that last Christmas eve. A tiny tear rolls down his face as he stares at the lights on the trees, without the same magic of his Christmases in Wisconsin as a child. No one seems to understand the magic of the lights that can led you home through the darkness after a long winter night. It was just simply tradition without any real meaning to it. He takes a deep breath and grabs his backpack strap, but pulls away on content. It isn't the smooth and rough texture of the snow baby he was expecting, though he hasn't felt it in years.

That Christmas eve, was the last… he shakes his head, no sense of getting lost in the past. Jackson takes a deep breath, grabs the backpack, and starts to head home. His own thoughts hang heavy in the air as he walks back toward the large amounts of traffic and store lights. Opening the front door, he breaths in the scent of fresh apple pie as he steps inside. At once, he is ambushed by two little kids. Both little boys tackle him with cheerful grins spread across their faces, but Jackson just forces a smile as he stares at them.

Rolling away from their tickling fingers, he asks, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Christmas!" the two shout in unison. The oldest boy, Kevin, smiles and points toward the kitchen. "Mom, Jackson's home."

Nick, the youngest, tugs on the teenager's arm and smiles. "Mom's going to take us to see Santa."

Jackson cracks a tiny smile at the child's joy. "Oh is she, Nick?"

"Yes, Jackson, I am. Where were you anyway, staying out of trouble I hope," Jane Wagner asks, walking out into the hall.

"I just went for a walk and forgot the time, sorry," Jackson says simply.

Jane nods, pushing her brown hair away from her shoulders. Flour covers her cheek, but she seems distracted. Wiping her hands with a dishtowel, she smiles and says, "I was hoping you and your friend would be okay here by yourselves for a few hours."

Her foster son opens his mouth, but stops when Melissa peeks around the door. A large grin spreads across her face as she enters the hallway with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. Jackson stares at her, his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Mel, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Well, since you wouldn't come over to help me decorate, I'd thought I'd come and help out here after all Christmas is a time for giving is it?" Melissa asks, taking a few steps towards him.

Behind them, Jane clears her throat and smiles down at her two children. "Are you ready to go see Santa?"

Kevin and Nick nod and run to get their stuff ready. Turning around to the teenagers, Jane asks, "Am I making a mistake leaving to two alone. Maybe you want to go shopping to buy some presents or pick out decora-"

"No!" Jackson says and takes a deep breath. "I mean just go and have fun, Jane. We'll be okay and anyway, Mel's a good girl and I doubt she wants to end up on the naughty list anymore then I do."

"Okay then," Jane says as Kevin and Nick run to the front door. Laughing Jane goes over and opens it as she calls out, "there's still some stuff in the attic if you want to get that down."

"Okay, thanks Jane. Have fun guys," Jackson calls out to them before shutting the door.

Turning around, he sees Melissa setting the bowl of popcorn down on the table. She stares at him for a few moments and looks around the hallway. Lots of decorations have already been put up. Garland loops around the banister, a group of Sana Clauses are grouped on a table in the corner. Even the tree, in the living room off the right, was full of light and most of its decorations.

She glances over at Jackson asking, "What more is there to do?"

Jackson shrugs and heads up stairs without a word.

"Where are you going?" Mel asks watching him.

He doesn't even turn around as he answers. "Jane, said there was more decorations in the attic, might as well get them down."

Melissa smiles and follows him upstairs. Clouds of dusts roll pas the couple as they open the door. Waving it away, Melissa squints into the darkness. A bright overhead light comes on and numerous boxes are revealed. She looks over at Jackson, biting her lip as she scans the room. All the brown boxes look identical with faded writing of black and blue pens.

Throwing up her hands, she asks, "Where the heck do we start?"

"How about here?" Jackson asks, gesturing to three large boxes with a label of Christmas on the side.

After ten minutes, all the boxes are down on the ground floor. Melissa smiles as she opens one of them. Pulling out some of the old objects, her smile grows. So many holiday memories must have come from the family as the children grew. Whole lives wrapped up the holiday spirit; it never ceases to amaze her. Lots of toys and other treasures are buried deep within the boxes.

"So what do you think is the most fun part of Christmas, Jackson?" Mel asks.

When Jackson doesn't answer, she looks over at him and sighs. He's sitting down on the stairs with his head in his hands. "I don't have a favorite thing about Christ….I mean the holidays," he says.

Setting some of the decorations down, she walks over to him, leaning against the banister. "Jackson, what's going on? We've been acting weird all December. What is it?" Mel asks quietly.

Jackson shakes his head and looks down at his hands. "It's just this place, Mel. It's not a big deal okay."

"Jackson, seriously, what's wrong?" Melissa asks, kneeling down next to him. Jackson shifts away from her and stands up. Moving around her, he says, "It doesn't matter, Mel. Drop it okay?"

Melissa sighs and walks over to him, turning him "Don't push me away, Jackson. Not after all we've been through. It's okay, everything's okay, baby-"

"Stop! Mel, don't start. Please, I told you I'm not big on holidays, it broke okay, it's broken for me. Just stop," Jackson says, turning on his heel, he walks into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, she follows him and stands in the door frame. Tears rim her eyes as she stares at her best friend. The one, who always knew everything and the one who's always together. He's the one who had enough strength for everyone and who helped her in more ways than one to survive their time in the island. Is it possible for him to be so broken over a joyous season that's meant for family and friends? Wiping away her tears, she walks over to him and sits down across from him and waits. Jackson glances over at her and mutters something under his breath. His sharp blue eyes never look up from the table, as though watching an intense game play out before him. Yet, he can feel her watching him with as much intensity. Blinking a little, he turns his head and looks out the window into the darkness.

"Have you ever seen, Snow, Mel? I mean real snow?" he asks quietly.

Melissa blinks herself and shakes her head. "No, except in children's books and on some TV specials, why?"

"Oh man, snow really helps people into the holiday spirit. Sledding, hot coco, a warm fire on a cold night. Your cheeks burning red from the cold as you make snow angels in the snow and the lights…." His voice trails off, lost in his own memories.

"What about the lights?" Mel asks.

"They're so beautiful and they help you find your way back home after it gets dark. People actually stop and take the time to look at the decorations people hang up for both tradition and to help bring the spirit to everyone."

"All of that sounds wonderful, Jackson, but then why are you so against it?" Melissa asks.

"It's not the same and I….um," his eyes lower back onto his hands, "I lost something over the years of moving from place to place."

"What was it?"

Jackson opens his mouth, but then shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. It's not like they're made anymore."

Without another word, he gets up and walks back into the living room. Again, Melissa follows him, but pauses as he watches him stare at the Christmas tree. He resembles a little boy as he looks at all the decorations and lights. Lost in his own thoughts, he doesn't notice as she comes up and sits down next to him. Taking his hand in hers, she brings it up and kisses his knuckles. Jackson glances over at her, but doesn't pull away from her touch. Lowering their hands onto her lap, she keeps rubbing it gently as the silence surrounds them.

"What did you lose, Jackson?" she asks quietly.

"It doesn't-"

"Yes, it does matter, Cody. What was it?" she asks again.

Jackson sighs and stares at the tree. "You'll think it's stupid and from a six year old to care about something to adult. When I was little, my mom would drink a lot, but around the holidays or my birthday she would try really hard to stop or at least be sober enough to help me enjoy it. Every year on Christmas Eve, we went to this one shop down across the park where we lived. We would go in and each year get a snow baby to add to our collection my great grandmother had started. I got to pick them each time, that I can remember, it was one of our gifts to each other, cause we couldn't but all the big toys. But I got to choose and it made my mom happy to add to the collection…."

His voice trails off as he takes a deep breath. "But after my sixth Christmas, the cops come and took my mom away. It took the small collection in hopes of seeing her next year in time to get another one when we left the house, but I haven't seen her since. And with all the moving around, it got lost somewhere. And now I doubt they still make them."

Melissa squeezes his hand in reassurance as she looks at him. "That's so sweet, Jackson."

He shrugs. "Yeah, well it didn't do me much good. They're all lost now, and she used to call me her little snow baby."

She smiles at him and rubs his hand. "You know you could start making a new collection of something just as special, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," he says, pulling away from her.

Melissa sighs and walks back over to the deserted boxes in the hallway. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she starts to go through the decorations again. At the bottom of the container, something catches her attention.

"Jackson, you might want to come here," she calls out to him. Walking over to her, he asks, "What is it, Mel."

She holds out a green box with his name on it. He glances between her and the box three times, confusion etched on his face. Opening it, he sees a tiny figure wrapped in white tissue paper. Carefully, he unwraps it and stares at the tiny snow baby in his hands. It was a child sitting down with arms open wide, waiting for a hug. Melissa stares down at the white figure and looks back at Jackson. "

That's a snow baby, isn't it?" she asks.

He nods as his fingers trace the figure gingerly. After a moment, he starts to wrap it back up and sets it into the box.

"What are you doing?" Mel asks.

"It's not mine, Mel. It belongs to them."

"No, it doesn't the box has your name on it."

Jackson stares at the box again "Do you think it's really for me?"

Melissa nods. "Now you can start another collection, isn't that right?"

He nods as he looks back at the packaged snow baby in his hand. Suddenly, the front door opens as Jane, Kevin and Nick walk inside. The two children run over to Melissa, but Jane's eyes settle on Jackson. Heat rushes to his cheeks as he tried to put the snow baby back into the box.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry," he stammers.

Jane folds her arms across her chest and glares at him. "You're right, Cody, you shouldn't," a small smile forms on her lips, "seen your Christmas present early."

"What?"

"That was going to be your Christmas present. With you be so moody over the holidays, I called your social worker and asked what the deal was, in case it was something tragic. He told me that you never let a box filled with snow babies out of your sight unless you had to you when you were first put into the system. And then he said, over the years you had lost it and I remembered that we had some lying around the house. So, merry Christmas, Jackson."

He stares down at the snow baby and back up at his foster mom and smiles, with a few tears rolling down his face. "Thanks, so much, Jane" he says.

Melissa walks over and hugs him tightly as Jane corrals her sons back into the kitchen. Stroking her hair, Jackson whispers, "Merry Christmas, Mel."

After a moment, Melissa pulls away and stares back at him. Warm brown eyes lock with his blue ones as a smile forms on her lips. Gingerly, her hand covers the tiny figure Jackson holds as she leans in and kisses him. Pulling away, she whispers, "Merry Christmas, my snow child."

* * *

**So that's the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to a reviewer I went back and fixed things up a little, thanks. The snow baby idea cam from my own collection of snowbabies that my greatgrandmother had and they came to my family after she died a few years agao. And incase anyone doesn't know what a know baby is, just type it into goggle images and you'll see it. ****so you can see one. PLEASE REEVIEW! And thanks and an early Happy holidays to everyone!**


End file.
